Jupiter North
Jupiter Amantius North is one of the main characters in ''Nevermoor''. His full title is "Captain Jupiter North of the Wundrous Society, the League of Explorers and the Federation of Nevermoorian Hoteliers". He placed a bid on Morrigan Crow so that she would enter the Wundrous Society as his candidate. Morrigan was destined to die on Eventide, so Jupiter whisks her away to Nevermoor in his Arachnopod Octavia. Physical Appearance In the books, he is described as tall and skinny with wide shoulders. He has vivid ginger hair, easy to spot in crowds or in the dark. Described by Morrigan as being "Shockingly Ginger" and “Ginger of the year". He has watchful blue eyes and freckles. When Morrigan first meets him he is wearing boots, a thick woolen scarf, a slim suit with mother-of-pearl buttons and a small golden pin representing his place in the Wundrous society. He also has a fingerprint on the top of his finger which only members of the society can see, resembling a golden W. Personality and Traits Jupiter is a humorous, optimistic, and somewhat eccentric man. However, when people insult or threaten those he cares about, he instantly becomes serious and intimidating, as seen with his interactions with Baz Charlton. His common nickname for Morrigan is "Mog." He is usually optimistic and energetic, and has frequently been described as having a history involving “outrageous rule-breaking”. In Wundersmith, he frequently becomes weary and exhausted from his constantly unrewarding searches for missing people. Abilities and Skills Knack Jupiter’s "knack" is that he is a Witness. This means that he can see things that other people can't in everyday objects. Possessions * W Pin: First seen on his lapel * Umbrella: * Arachnipod (Octavia): * Hotel Deucalion: Relationships John Korrapati Also known as Jack. Jack is Jupiter’s nephew, and it’s clear that they’re close. Jupiter tells Morrigan that he hopes she would be a bad influence on him, and he trusts Jack with much of his information regarding Morrigan, and recruits his nephew’s help whenever he needs it. Morrigan Crow Jupiter is Morrigan’s patron, and he cares for her very much. He tries his best to make her feel comfortable and at home, and makes sure that she’s happy. When Morrigan thinks she’s cursed, Jupiter tries his very best to assure her that she’s not, and even goes to great length to crush her doubts about being a Wundersmith. He seems to think of Morrigan like a daughter. Etymology [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jupiter_(mythology) Jupiter] comes from the Latin Iuppiter, itself derived from the Indo-European Dyeu-pater, containing the elements Dyeus (root meaning "shine" or "sky") and pater ("father"). In Roman myth, Jupiter is the supreme god who presided over heaven and light and was responsible for the protection and laws of the Roman state. The planet Jupiter is also the largest in our solar system.http://www.behindthename.com/name/jupiter [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amantius Amantius] is a Latin word that means "loving" and was the name of many early saints.http://www.behindthename.com/name/amantius North is an English surname for someone who lived to the north.https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/north North as a direction marker ("north star, true north") is often thought of being a positive direction guide. Trivia and Behind-the-Scenes * Gallery'' Nevermoor_Jupiter.jpg|Jupiter from the NatGeo Kids website Nevermoor_JupiterFacts.jpg|Jupiter Facts from the NatGeo Kids website mats-minnhagen_Jupiter.jpg|Jupiter on the Nevermoor Swedish cover by Mats Minnhagen Nevermoor_JupiterNorth-backcover.jpg|Jupiter from the back cover of Nevermoor Nevermoor_JupiterNorth-backcover2.jpg|Jupiter from the back cover of Nevermoor Nevermoor_Jupiter-GermanEdition.jpg|Jupiter from the German Edition by Eva Schöffmann-Davidov Notes and References fr:Jupiter_Nord Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Expansion Needed